Kimagure Orange University
by Shishio Makoto
Summary: Situado tras la película “Ano hi ni kaeritai”, este fic narra las aventuras y desventuras de Kasuga y Ayukawa en la universidad: Nuevos amigos, nuevas situaciones... y nuevos peligros. Traducción fiel del original ingles.


**Episodio 1: Brave New World**

Panorámica del campus de la Universidad de la ciudad. Es temprano por la mañana, y las calles y aceras están abarrotadas de estudiantes, profesores y padres que se preparan para las clases que se avecinan. Entre el barullo de gente, la cámara lentamente se acerca a dos caras familiares que pasean por la acera, entre los escaparates de las tiendas y las papelerías.

Narración de Kyosuke: Hoy fue el primer día que Madoka y yo pasamos en el campus como estudiantes. Las clases de primavera comenzarán en tres días, y hay mucha actividad en los edificios académicos y las tiendas que rodean la zona del campus. Sólo llevo unos pocos días en esta ciudad, y mi mente recuerda la vez, hace algunos años, que me mudé a una nueva ciudad. No puedo más que recordar lo que sentí. Las expectaciones y ansiedades que sentí antes de haber regresado, pero esta vez, me siento optimista. Esta vez, no estoy solo.

Vista de las tiendas del campus. Madoka y Kyosuke entran y sueltan sus mochilas frente a la zona de espera.

Madoka: Nos encontraremos en la pila de revistas cuando hayas encontrado tus libros.

Kyosuke: Uhh... hai.

Kyosuke pasea entre dos altas pilas de libros de texto y de consulta. Mirando a su lista de clases, comienza a señalar una fila de libros, encontrando el que buscaba.

Kyosuke: ¡Oops! - Mientras lo saca, otra mano al mismo tiempo llega y agarra el libro -

Chica estudiante: ¡Oh-oh! - El libro que los dos han cogido era el último que quedaba. La chica se gira y mira a Kyosuke. Es una pelirroja muy guapa y bajita, que sonríe - Parece que se han acabado. ¿Tú también tienes Matemáticas I?

Kyosuke: Uhh... sí. - Sonríendo y ofreciendo el libro- Toma, quédatelo. Habrá más mañana.

Chica: ¡No! ¡Eso no estaría bien! - Piensa un momento - Dime, ¿quién tienes de profesor?

Kyosuke: Uhh... - Saca su hoja de registro y mira - Oinuma Hisato.

Chica: ¿De verdad? - Sonríe aún más - ¡Yo también! ¡Entonces, supongo que vamos a ser compañeros de clase! ¡Soy Kimura Keiko!

Kyosuke: Encantado de conocerte. Soy Kasuga Kyosuke.

Kimura: Di, Kasuga-san, ya que vamos a tener el mismo profesor y sólo hay un libro, ¡podríamos estudiar juntos! ¡Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda con las mates!

Kyosuke: Uhh... seguro, supongo que sí. - Hace una pausa para reconsiderar su elección, entonces le ofrece el libro y sonríe - Guárdalo. Cuando comiencen las clases, podemos compartirlo hasta que traigan más.

Kimura: ¿En serio? - Agarra el libro con ambos brazos y lo sostiene contra su pecho como si fuese un tesoro - ¡Gracias! ¡Qué generoso eres! ¡Eres un encanto!

Kyosuke: Uhh... - Se detiene un momento, y sonríe - Hai... 

--------------------- 

Vista del café. Ha pasado una hora y Madoka y Kyosuke se están tomando un pequeño aperitivo. Sus nuevos libros y equipamiento vario está apilado junto a ellos sobre las mesas.

Madoka: ...así que estaré ocupada con los ensayos musicales tras las clases. Dime, ¿has escogido alguna especialidad? 

Kyosuke: Uhhh... bueno... creo que he dedicido escoger Literatura.

Madoka, parece sorprendida: ¿Literatura? ¿Quieres ser un escritor?

Kyosuke, un poco más confiado: ¡Sí! Quiero decir, tengo cantidad de cosas sobre las que escribir.

Madoka: ¿Como qué?

Kyosuke: Bueno, ¡ciencia ficción, por ejemplo! ¡A lo mejor podría escribir historias muy convincentes acerca de éspers! 

Madoka, sonriendo: ¡Es cierto!

Vista de una calle subiendo una colina. Madoka y Kyosuke pasean por el lateral de la carretera. A Kyosuke se le ve bastante cargado, debido a la pila de libros que transporta colina arriba.

Madoka, un poco molesta: ¿Queda mucho?  
Kyosuke: Está detrás de esta colina.  
Madoka, después de unos pocos pasos más: ¿Por qué escogiste un sitio tan lejos?  
Kyosuke, ligeramente molesto: ¿Qué quieres? Era el único que encontré que nos podíamos permitir.

Madoka, sonríe: esta vez le ha pillado: Bueno, eso es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras esperado hasta el último momento para buscar alojamiento... Yo comencé justo después de pasar el Junken. Así encontré mi sitio.

Kyosuke, reposa un instante. Lo único peor a que te echen la culpa es que te la echen con razón... y después de unos pocos pasos más...: Di, ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa a vivir?

Madoka: Porque mi hermana ha vuelto. Están esperando un hijo para finales de año. Y debido al aumento de la familia, lo decidí encontrar otro sitio para vivir.

Kyosuke, pensando para sí mismo: Familia... ¿huh?

Madoka: Si hubiera sabido que esto se iba a convertir en una marcha forzada, me habría traido la bicicleta.

Kyosuke: Ah, ya estamos.

Kyosuke y Madoka entran en un edificio de dos plantas. La casa parece un poco apagada y se ve que necesita unos pocos arreglos. De todas formas, parece que aún puede servir. Quitándose los zapatos, suben las escaleras del lado derecho del edificio. Incluso por el corredor, se pueden oir los ruidos de cajas y mobiliario que se mueven dentro de una puerta. Kyosuke se detiene en la que pone el número 5, y saca su llave. Después de quitar el cerrojo, empuja la puerta, y se queda pasmado al ver a Jingoro volando directamente hacia su cara...

Kyosuke: ¿QUÉ DEM...?

Kurumi: ¡AHHH! ¡CUIDADO!

Su aviso llega demasiado tarde, mientras la repentina aparición de Madoka y Kyosuke despista la concentración de Kurumi, enviando una pequeña avalancha de cajas sobre la cabeza de Kyosuke. Afortunadamente, Madoka estaba un poco atrás, y no se ve envuelta. Dentro, el resto de la familia Kasuga está ayudando a terminar de trasladar las cosas. La mayor parte del equipaje está todavía en las cajas, pero el futón y el equipo de cocina ya están instalados. El resto de la habitación tenía la apariecia típica de "efecto poltergeist", ya que las cajas estaban, hasta hace un momento, flotando en el aire. Madoka se inclina para ver si Kyosuke está bien.

Madoka: ¿Kasuga-kun...?


End file.
